gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Grilled Cheesus
Grilled Cheesus is the twenty-fifth episode of Glee. It was aired on October 5, 2010 and it has a religious theme. Series co-creator Ryan Murphy predicted the episode would be Glee’s most controversial, as it focuses on religion and what God means to the members of the glee club. Plot When glee club co-captain Finn Hudson believes he has found the face of Jesus in a grilled cheese sandwich, he asks for three prayers to be granted: for the school football team win to a game, for his girlfriend Rachel Berry to let him touch her breasts, and for him to be reinstated as quarterback. When his first prayer comes true, he asks the glee club to join h im in honoring Jesus through song. Club member Kurt Hummel is devastated when his father Burt suffers a heart attack. His best friend Mercedes sings Whitney Houston's "I Look To You" to him, hoping he will find strength in faith, however Kurt reveals he is an atheist. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, also an atheist, takes umbrage at the glee club singing religious songs and has Kurt make a formal complaint. When confronted by guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, Sue admits that as a child, she prayed that God would cure her sister Jean, who has Down syndrome. Her prayers went unanswered, leading her to conclude that God does not exist. Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn pray for Burt, with Rachel singing "Papa, Can You Hear Me?" from Yentl at his bedside. Kurt is resistant, and at glee club rehearsal sings The Beatles' "I Want to Hold Your Hand", stating that his faith takes the form of love for his father. He accepts an invitation from Mercedes to attend her church, where the choir sing "Bridge over Troubled Water" and Mercedes asks the congregation to pray for Burt. Finn's remaining prayers also come true, however his reinstatement as quarterback occurs when his replacement Sam Evans is injured during a game, dislocating his shoulder. Finn feels responsible and confesses his guilt to Emma, who tells him it is unlikely God is communicating with him through a grilled cheese sandwich. A despondent Finn doubts his new-found faith, singing R.E.M.'s "Losing My Religion". At Burt's bedside, Kurt tells his still unconscious father that while he is an atheist, he feels he should have accepted his friends' prayers. As Kurt cries, Burt begins to regain consciousness and is able to squeeze his son's hand. Meanwhile, Sue visits Jean in her residential home and discusses God with her sister. Jean asks Sue if she may pray for her, and Sue accepts. Later, the glee club come together to sing Joan Osborne's "One of Us". Sue watches the performance, but tells Will she will not report him for allowing a religious song. At home, Finn eats the remainder of the grilled cheese sandwich. Featured Music *"Only The Good Die Young" by Billy Joel. Sung by Noah Puckerman *"I Look to You" by Whitney Houston. Sung by Mercedes Jones with Quinn Fabray and Tina Cohen-Chang. *"Papa, Can You Hear Me?" by Barbra Streisand. Sung by Rachel Berry. *"I Want To Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt Hummel. *"Losing My Religion" by R.E.M. Sung by Finn Hudson. *"[[Bridge Over Troubled Water|'Bridge Over Troubled Wate'r]]" by Simon & Garfunkel. Sung by Mercedes Jones. *"One of Us" by Joan Osborne. Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars *'Robin Trocki' as Jean Sylvester *'Dot Jones' as Shannon Beiste *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Mike O'Malley' as Burt Hummel Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Glee Episodes Category:Burt Hummel Category:Sam Evans Category:Finn Hudson Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Shannon Beiste Category:Burt Hummel Category:Sam Evans Category:Shannon Beiste Category:Jean Sylvester Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Mike Chang Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artie Abrams Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Will Schuester Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Brittany Category:Season 2 Category:Conflicts Category:Grilled Cheesus Category:Religons